


Curiosity Almost Killed The Cat A.K.A. The Cat Saved Nibelheim From Burning

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: ff_love, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, POV First Person, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: This is a story how a kitty saves Nibelheim, by accident. <3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Curiosity Almost Killed The Cat A.K.A. The Cat Saved Nibelheim From Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I love POV's you wouldn't expect. They're just so fun~! XD This was originally written for [](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/profile)[ff_love](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/) for the prompt sin (giving into temptation). 
> 
> Before Crisis episode 12 spoilers like whoa, which is the Nibelheim event plus Tifa’s kitten and some Turks as well as Sephiroth’s parentage spoilers. (Originally, there was no Cloud, but my Zack/Cloud shipper self kinda ended up adding some Cloud. XD)

Kitten’s P.O.V.

“Meow...” I mewl as I enter the mansion.

Mistress Tifa had left me at home but I want to wander! I saw silver tassels walk in here earlier when mistress brought me home. I want to play! The silver tassels looked really fun. More fun than mistress’ tassels and a shinier color too!

“Nyah... Meow?” I question and bat the books. I smell the silver tassels back there! I claw at the book and they move away. I tumble.

“Meeeow!” I squeal as I tumble down the wooden stairs. Whoa, spiny... I hit the ground and shake my head. I smell another scent behind a door I pass by but it smells like those silver tubes those weird humans carry with black powder. The smell makes me want to go hide.

I reach another door and scratch it and it opens. I tilt my head and see more books. I crinkle my nose. I do not like all these book piles. They could fall! I sniff and down the long hall, I see the silver tassels splayed on a desk.

“Meowr!” I exclaim happily as I bound for the tassels but they move. Uh-oh, attached to a scary man! He looks angry! I scamper off before he picks up his huge piece of metal and I crawl into a small space where he could never reach me.

I scrunch my nose. Dust! I will sneeze and he will get me! “Meo... achoo!” I sneeze causing a bunch of papers to dislodge behind me and I tumble out of my hiding place, papers covering me.

I whimper as I hear scary silver tassels come near. I should not have left when mistress left me home. Maybe mistress was right about curiosity kill the cat... “Meow...” I mewl fearfully as he picks up the papers.

Silver tassels seems to be looking at them very intently. Maybe I can get away? I try to leave but he grabs me by the scruff of the neck. “Meow-r!” I shriek.

He gives me a strange look as he reads off the paper. “My son will never know his mother... Hojo will lie to Sephiroth about his parentage and corrupt him for his own nefarious purposes. So, to try to deter his efforts, I have made as many of my own copies of Sephiroth’s birth certificate as I can before Hojo finds out. If Vincent has found this, I’m sorry, so sorry... If my son Sephiroth has found this, I’m sorry I never raised you but please, live your life not your father’s or Shinra’s.” He paused. “Signed Lucrecia and my birth certificate is attached...”

I did not understand any of that but maybe he will not kill me? I gulp as he places me on the table and surprisingly scratches me behind my ears. I purr happily and instinctively bat at the silver tassels. There is just so much silver tassels!

He stops scratching my ears and I stop playing with the tassels. “Zack, I know you’re here, show yourself.”

Another human with a lot of spiky black tassels came out scratching his head. “I thought I’d give you some alone time with your kitty.” I am not silver tassels’ kitty! I am mistress Tifa’s kitty! “Didn’t know you stayed down here for hours to play with a cat, Seph.”

Spiky black tassels is grinning and silver tassels seems to ignore what he said and hand him the papers. Spiky black tassels look them over. “Whoa! Hojo’s your father?” Silver tassels gives him a look and I start to get bored. “...okay, you knew who your father was but I guess who your mother is news, eh?”

Must not play with silver tassels... Must not... “Meow!” I give up to temptation and pounce the silver tassels.

The one with black spiky tassels starts laughing as I play with the silver tassels. “Meeeeowr!” I growl happily and he laughs more.

“Looks like you got a fan of your hair there, Seph.” The silver tassels are pulled away from me and he gives me the one with black spiky tassels that do not look nearly as fun.

“Find its owner.”

I look up as he salutes lazily goodbye to silver tassels and carries me the way I came. I look up at his face. “Hey, your Tifa’s kitten, ain’t ya?” I mewl in agreement, as I see the black spiky tassel hanging in his face. “Guess I better bring you to her, then.”

We leave the mansion and I think I was wrong about the black spiky tassels not being any fun, as I plot to pounce the tassels before I am given back to mistress.

Before I can create a proper plan, I catch the scent of one of my favorite tassels. I look up to see human in blue but I cannot see the tassels but I can smell them. It is chocobo tassels! I jump out of black spiky tassels’ arms and get under chocobo tassels feet.

“Hey, Spike, that kitten seems to recognize you, even with that mask on. Take it off, man!” black spiky tassels says as he reaches to let chocobo tassels’ tassels come out to play.

“Zack, no!” chocobo tassels yell but his tassels come out anyway, going every direction. Pounce time! “Aaahh!”

I vaguely hear spiky black tassels laughing as I mewl and bat at the golden chocobo tassels that are now splayed on the floor. This was fun last time he was here. He should come and play more often.


End file.
